When you're Gone
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: — ¿Dónde está Alice? —murmuró Cynthia, aquella noche de navidad, mientras muchos invitados entraban a su casa y ella trataba de no dañar su vestido rojo. Alice/Cynthia. Reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL: Navidad.


Disclaimer_. __Por favor, estoy harta de tener que escribir esto una y otra vez. _

Claim. _Cynthia/Alice. Pero en plan cute._

Advertencias. _Angst o something like this(?)_

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave.** Navidad**.

* * *

**When you're Gone**

— ¿Donde está Alice? —solía preguntar dos o tres noches de por medio, mirando a sus padres con algo de preocupación. La respuesta de ellos siempre era la misma: su padre enderezaba de nuevo su periódico para continuar la lectura y su madre continuaba sirviendo la cena.

—Tu hermana no cenará hoy.

Entonces, el rostro de Cynthia se llenaba de preocupación. Porque su hermana mayor solía protegerla de todo desde que tenía memoria. Con seis años de edad, si podía recordar algo con seguridad, era que Alice siempre estaba allí para ella. Y le preocupaba.

— ¿Por qué no? —mira hacia donde debe estar el rostro de su padre, oculto tras las noticias impresas en papel. Juega con su cabello, enredándolo en su dedo, esperando la respuesta.

—Está castigada; no hagas más pregunta y come tu cena, Cynthia.

"No hagas preguntas", esa era la respuesta que siempre solían dar, esa era la regla número uno de su hogar. Se iba haciendo tan usual, que ella ya lo sabía de memoria, cuando le decían que Alice no haría algo con ellos, ella ya no preguntaba. Porque no debía hacer preguntas. La rutina que se iba haciendo diaria; estaba jugando con su hermana o ella llegaba de pronto corriendo a la casa, diciendo que había visto algo y después había pasado. Incluso algunas veces cuando algo se rompía en casa o contaban alguna noticia, su herma mayor murmuraba un alegre "¡Yo ya sabía que eso iba a pasar!" o un "Ya lo sabía", sonriendo y empinándose en las puntas de los pies.

Lo siguiente, siempre era igual. Su padre la tomaba del brazo, jalándola hacia su habitación gritándole que no debía decir cosas de ese estilo. Que mentir de esa forma era inaceptable. Luego venia un portazo y un silencio.

El tiempo iba pasando y la ausencia de su hermana cada vez se iba haciendo más notoria. Ahora permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada y castigada. Cynthia solía sentarse contra la puerta cerrada cuando sus padres no lo notaban y hablar con su hermana a través de esta, le hacía cartas llenas de colores y se las pasaba bajo la misma o le traía flores del jardín. Pero no era suficiente.

— ¿Dónde está Alice? —murmuró Cynthia, aquella noche de navidad, mientras muchos invitados entraban a su casa y ella trataba de no dañar su hermoso vestido rojo. Su hermana debía estar por allí, usando un vestido nuevo y bonito como el de ella. Sabía que a su hermana le encantaba usar vestidos, quería encontrarla para que ambas mostraran su ropa a los invitados.

—Alice no cenará hoy tampoco, Cynthia. Ya lo sabes.

Los ojos de la menor se llenaron de lágrimas enseguida.

—P-pero…papi…es Navidad… ¿Por qué no dejas que Alice baje un momento…?

— ¡No, Cynthia, no! ¡Y ya te hemos dicho tu madre y yo sobre hablar de eso!

Aquella noche, ella tampoco ceno. Se quedó encerrada en su propio cuarto, preguntándose qué podía hacer tan malo su hermana como que la castigaran todo el tiempo. Alice era buena, y que dijera que ya sabía algunas cosas cuando aun no pasaban no le parecía nada malo. Incluso, le parecía muy divertido. Pero tenía la sensación de que sus padres no lo veían como algo para reírse.

Le hacía tantas cartas como podía, recolectaba todas las flores que pudieran caber en sus manos, juntaba toda la comida que podía conseguir de la cocina cada noche. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Los días se hacían semanas, las semanas pasaban a ser meses, y los meses se convertían en años. Cada vez eran más contadas las veces que veía a su hermana, pero siempre que lo hacía, Alice aún tenía aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Aun le llama "Cynthi", así ambas fueran grandes, y aún la hacia reír cuando le hacía cosquillas.

Una noche, Alice gritó desde el segundo piso que había visto a un socio de su padre morir. Dos días después si sucedió. Regresando de la escuela, Cynthia solo pudo ver que su padre montaba a Alice en el auto familiar y arrancaba sin decir nada. Su madre estaba llorando, no se atrevía a mirarla. Corrió tras el automóvil blanco, sin lograr realmente mucho. Pudo ver a Alice sonreírle desde la ventanilla. Si iba feliz, debían estarla llevando a algún buen sitio.

Aquella noche ni Alice ni su padre regresaron, y a la mañana siguiente cuando Cynthia despertó su madre le aseguró que ya habían regresado, pero que su hermana estaba castigada en su cuarto por algo que había hecho durante el paseo con su padre. La menor, recordando lo que siempre hacía, corrió a sacar sus embolados crayones y a arrancar varias flores del jardín.

Puso bajo su puerta cuantas flores encontró y cuantas cartas llenas de colores pudo hacer. Pero Alice jamás volvió a salir de su habitación y dejó de contestarle cuando le hablaba a través de la puerta. Nunca la veía y se imaginaba que estaba molesta con todos por hacerle eso, y lo comprendía.

— ¿Dónde está Alice? —murmuró, mirando a sus padres. Ya no tenía seis años, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que había preguntado aquello. Quería saber porque jamás la dejaban salir, ni tan siquiera en Navidad. No la dejaban salir para su cumpleaños ni en el día de acción de gracias. En realidad, había olvidado como era el rostro de su hermana.

—Alice no comerá con nosotros esta Navidad, Cynthia —murmuró su padre, simplemente—. Ni en esta, ni ninguna otra.

Cynthia no comprendió, pero enseguida salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana mientras su madre derramaba algunas lágrimas. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza mientras le suplicaba a su hermana ayudarla a abrirla, golpeó y pateo la puerta y finalmente logró dañar la chapa de tanto forjarla. Al abrirla, al fin, comprendió.

Un sinfín de flores marchitas yacían en el piso, junto a muchas cartas que con el pasar del tiempo habían perdido su color, hundidas bajo una capa de polvo. La habitación estaba vacía. Se sentó en el suelo, y entendió, que Alice jamás había regresado del viaje que había hecho con su padre. Supo que jamás había podido oler en aroma de las dulces rosas o divertirse con los colores de las cartas. Cynthia supo entonces, que no vería a su hermana de nuevo, ni tan siquiera en las Navidades y lloró. Lloró hasta que la cabeza empezó a dolerle; y lloró todos los días después de ese.


End file.
